A Golden Matter Christmas
by thorn garmadon
Summary: Title says all! A little holiday oneshot about Lloyd/Overlord! Dedicated to SHADOW-HEART130! Both flames and normal reviews are welcome, I love both! Just please, if you're gonna hate, don't be a guest. I want to know the person who gave me a laugh.


Bubba: Hiiii~! This is dedicated to the guest called SHADOW-HEART130! ^.^ They made me really happy that I'm not the only person who ships these two~! So I wrote this in an hour while listening to a bunch of love songs!

Oh, and here's a fun fact! The reason why we call Christmas Xmas for short is because in Greek, X is 'Chi' which is short for Christ! I saw people who probably didn't know that and wanted to point that out because it's not well known. Not that I care because I don't believe in all that anyway, I have no religion, but it's fun to know.

* * *

**A Golden Matter Christmas**

It was almost Christmas in Ninjago! Everyone (well, almost everyone) was happy and spreading the holiday cheer.

"Lloydly! What's everyone so happy about?" The Overlord asked, trudging through the snow, trying to catch up to the green ninja. He had recently gotten his human form, and stuck to Lloyd like glue. He wasn't really used to having his legs yet, and apparently he had never seen or heard of snow before. Lloyd stopped suddenly and stared at him, "Really?"

"What's with all the sparkly decorations and lights and stuff? Is it another weird mortal holiday?"

"You've never heard of Christmas?"

"Chris-what?" He stared at Lloyd.

"You really were stuck on that island a long time."

"And what's the white stuff again? Why is it so cold and hard to walk through?"

Sometimes living with someone who had no idea about most things that happened in the last few thousand years was annoying. Especially when that person was your lover, and pestered only you for the explanations.

"Okay, the white stuff is called snow. It's cold because it's partially frozen water, and it's thick so it's hard to walk through. Christmas is a holiday that can either be religious or fun. Basically you decorate things and give people gifts. The religious part of it is that some Christians and Catholics use it because it's to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ."

"I don't know what the last part meant."

"Just… It's a holiday where you get people gifts! And there's a bunch of funny songs, movies, and stories that go along with it."

"And the fat guy everywhere?"

"That's Santa Clause. He's a jolly man who gives gifts to all the good boys and girls at night before Christmas. He's not real though, just a story for kids."

The embodiment of darkness had a small smile, staring at Lloyd, obviously still not understanding it fully. Lloyd sighed and shook his head. "I'll get you a book or something."

"Okay Lloydly!"

-later after countless more explanations, at Lloyd's home-

"I'm cold…~!" The Overlord complained, not used to the cold either. He was already covered by a few blankets and wearing warm clothes. Lloyd figured he was cold blooded (would explain why he always felt ice cold when he touched him) and was making hot cocoa. He had gotten a bunch of Christmas movies when they were out, and was planning to watch them with the Overlord. Of course, when he sat down, he was bombarded with more questions.

"What's with the fake tree and all the circle things? What's Santa again? What's that? Who's Jesus? How come it's so cold? What are the little white things? Does it taste good? Lloooooooooooooyd!"

He silently handed the Overlord his cup, ignoring the questions. Of course, not knowing that the drink would be hot, he tried to take a drink and burned his tongue. "Naaaaaaaaaa!"

"It's hot. That's why it's called Hot Chocolate."

"Ohhh… What are the white things?"

"They're marshmallows."

"What are marshmallows?"

"They're soft squishy candy things. They're really good."

"Then they're like you?" He smiled at Lloyd before attempted to scoop one up with his tongue, getting burned again. Lloyd shook his head, and put in one of the movies, hoping that the Nightmare before Christmas would be a good choice. It was, and before long, the purple haired male had stopped asking questions and burning himself. The scary (and romantic) twist to it seemed a perfect movie for a being of pure evil. By the end of the movie, the two were snuggled together, and the Overlord had fallen asleep. He had claimed Lloyd was warm before falling asleep on him, much like a lizard to a warm rock. The Overlord had a habit of mumbling in his sleep (sometimes even imitating Garmadon) and it kept Lloyd awake.

Holidays were fun.


End file.
